I'm Your Angel UnderCover
by Lava Puppy
Summary: ScipioxOc. Ashley and Scipio have a very fluffy moment. Warning: Song includes a little swearing, but it's a fluffy fic. Please be nice, I was really excited about this one, ok? Rated for that darned song. ONESHOT


I'm Your Angel Under Cover

Disclaimer: I do not own The Thief Lord, or the songs. 'Following the Leader' is form Peter Pan, and 'Ima Bitch, Ima Lover' is from Alanis Morissette. I got the lyrics for the latter at but I rewrote them a little for the end at Scipio's part.

START

Ashley did a sharp intake of pain, holding onto her left ankle from her position on the floor at the bottom of the stage steps.

"Ashley!" Hornet and Scipio were immediately at the fallen girl's side and Hornet pet her brown hair as Scipio hauled her up, Ashley's arm over his shoulders and his around her waist as he helped her to sit on one of the red fold down seats.

Riccio and Mosca had gone out to the store.

Hornet grabbed her first aid kit and unwrapping the bandage before wrapping it gently on the ankle, which she balanced on her knee.

"I think it's only sprained." She said, inspecting it a few minutes later.

"It hurts!" Ashley hissed, an Hornet prodded it.

"Sorry." Hornet looked around, sighing as she stood.

"What's taking those boys so long?" She muttered.

Ashley smiled.

"I'm fine Hornet. Go find them. Riccio probably stirred up more trouble." Ashley chuckled, trying to get to her feet, but sat down after a combination of Hornet's glare and the sharp pain.

"No way. You're going to try to get up and move around and most likely fall down those stairs again!" Hornet scolded.

"But they have something against me! I swear!" Ashley protested and Scipio snorted.

"Something funny?" Ashley tried to get up again, but Scipio held her down.

"I'll make sure she stays put, Hornet. Go find the boys." Hornet cast another warning look at her 'patient' before shrugging her coat on and leaving.

It was only a matter of minutes before Ashley tried to get up again, and Scipio pushed her down again, gently.

"As you Leader, I order you to stay put!" He said, but as soon as she smirked he knew he was in trouble.

"We're following the leader, the leader, the leader; we're following the leader wherever he may go!" She sang teasingly, and he rolled his eyes.

"Will you quit it?"  
"Following the leader, the leader, the leader!" She taunted and he glared before turning his back on her to read one of Hornet's books. He smile slid off her face.

"Come on, now, Scipio. Don't be mad at me now." Nothing.

"Scipio, I'm sorry." Nada.

"Thief Lord? Come on, please?" She asked. Again, he ignored her. She felt a little hurt, because she had a HUUUGE crush on Scipio, but, as most boys are, he was oblivious to it.

'_Scipio's Forgiveness Checklist,' _She thought, doing the list in her head,

'_Apologized: Check._

_Used 'Thief Lord: Check._

_Said 'Please': Check._

_Shock him into talking: Un-check. But what can I shock him with? I know!' _Even for the months she'd stayed under the protection of The Thief Lord, no one knew she could sing, or how well she could sing. And when she sang, she was excellent. That would shock him for sure.

She cleared her throat, and he flipped a page, back still turned.

(Ashley Singing)

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet

He tried to ignore her, but Ashley could see him straighten a little with surprise.

Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

[Chorus:  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

He wheeled around, mouth open.

I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man

He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'How much stronger can I get?'

Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

[Chorus

Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

She stood and hobbled over to him slowly.

[Chorus

She put a little more weight on her foot than she originally thought, and fell forward, but he caught her, and their faces were millimetres apart. She started whispering.

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

He leaned in and kissed her softly before putting his forehead on hers.

"I take it you like it?" She smiled, teasing a little.

"You can't believe how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered, and she kissed him again.

"How's that?" She whispered back, and he did something that nobody had ever heard him do.

**Scipio Singing)**

**I'm a jerk, I'm a leader,**

**You've got me on my knees **

**When you're sick and when you're sad,**

**I'm your shoulder to cry on,**

**I've been distant, I've been close,**

**You can't say I never loved you,**

**And you know I'd never have it any other way.**

She kissed him again, arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, loving the moment.

END


End file.
